


A Walkers Heartbeat

by nerd_musical_weirdo



Category: Love - Fandom, zombies - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_musical_weirdo/pseuds/nerd_musical_weirdo
Summary: A girl on the run, a guy hiding from his past, the world dying and plagued with zombies. . . but even then theres always hope, no matter how bad things get.Things may change, things may get bad, but as long as you have hope, then nothing can destroy the fate of the world.





	1. The start

This is about Alexandria, she's 16 years old. Some people call her weird, some just call her dull. But she never replies, just smiles and sticks her tongue out playfully as the conversation changes. She doesnt talk much, she feels that the quiet is always the best. She's a fan of many YouTubers like Cryoatic, Jordan Sweeto, Johnnie Guilbert, Pewdiepie, AmzingPhil, DanIsNotOnFire, Shane Dawson, and many others.

She's a 'typical' gamers girl with 'emo', 'goth', 'punk', 'scene' slashes in her style. She doesnt really care, she just smiles it out and sticks out her tongue childishly. She's great at dancing around, clowning about and loves making other people laugh and smile, making them happy. It brings her a secret joy like playing Call Of Duty, Halo, Assassins Creed, Minecraft etc etc. She's not really competitive, she likes to smile and accept her place of attempt honourably before trying again.

She's into Mario Games and her favourite is Mario Cart. It makes her excited as she races. She doesn't like violence unless it's in a video game becaus then people arent really getting hurt. She enjoys writing fan fiction and poetry in her spare time and doesnt eat meat as she's a vegan.

She had a weekend job of working in a local bookshop with her uncle. She loves it there as it's mainly silent leaving her to read or day dream peacefully. She loves to escape into a fantasy of gaming. Her favourite song is Beethoven, the nineth synthomy and her favourite book is the old classic, Charles Dickens, Great Expectations. They relax her and leave her with new questions about her own life and the world around her, what could be different, what would be the same in different situations and how to attemot things, different and new.

I think thats everything about Alexandria, at least everything I know. She leaves me smiling, like my own special friend but its too bad no one sees her like I do. . .not like I always will. . .

This is about Michael


	2. The Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue

Prologue  
Hi there! Welcome to a magical world called Earth. So beautifully green and blue with loving people and animals. . . Ha! Can't even stay serious when saying that becaus it's not true. This world is full of bullshtting lies, greed, hatred, broken promises, poverty, and just plain old crap. It's always a fight for survival. Especially after the vaccine, turning people into the walking dead. It first started at the school. . .   
A normal day, nothing newever happened really. You would think a city would be filled with business but its usually dead, save for the anually circus and fair. I was watching the birds outside when I noticed movement between the trees. I couldn't help but stand closer to get a better look. It looked like dead people from the morgue moving towards us, The Walking Dead.  
A scream sounded behind me, a shrilly noise from a high pitched slut. Most probably Brittney, the Queen of Whores. I chuckled and turned to tell her it was all fine when I widened my eyes at the sight. Her boyfriend, Jace, the cliche Jock captain of the football team, was biting her, ripping her jugular open. She gargled as he fed, his skin in accelerated decay. The stench of rottening flesh hit my nose causing me to stumble closer to the window. I couldn't do anything but grab my bag and the hand of the new girl before running out the room, heading to the front doors.  
Before we could get closer, the doors slammed open, revealing more of The Walking Dead, AKA Zombies. Screeching to a halt, I ran back towards the gym, dragging the poor girl with me. Rosalyn whimpered as my grip tightened and I shoved her towards the trap door of the stage. Following her briskily, I locked the latch and started moving towards the door. I listened carefully through the cracks. Low moans came and went as we waited in the silence. I peeked through the keyhole and spied my car with trails of blood across the tarmac. I should've felt sorry for my classmates but I didn't care. It was payback for making my life hell. Throwing the door open, I grabbed Rosalyn's hand and we sprinted towards the car locking the doors after us. We were safe for now.  
We panted as the car started, alerting the walkers outside. They started to move towards us but we bolted out of the car park gates and towards home. As we reached the orphanage, Shawn stumbled out with a backpack on his board back. We slammed the doors open as we raced inside, grabbing our packed bags and a small box each. Rosalyn stumbled into Shawns back and almost dropped everything. A dark chuckle vibrated through his chest as he caught her. Her face went pink as she looked up through her lashes. He nodded to me and we started our journey towards my Zombie Romance and the worlds freedom.


End file.
